rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune Vasilias/History
__TOC__ Background Neptune appears to know his teammate Sun Wukong, with whom he is good friends, from before the series. He is a student from Haven Academy. ''RWBY Second Semester Neptune is shown walking around Beacon Academy with Sun, who excitedly tells him about his experiences with Blake Belladonna. During their conversation, Sun lets slip that Blake is a Faunus, before making Neptune agree to keep this a secret. Sun then brings Neptune to the cafeteria in order to introduce him to the rest of Team RWBY, who are in the process of having a food fight with Team JNPR. Neptune gets caught in the crossfire of this epic battle, getting drenched in purple soda. While Sun seems incredibly amused by this, saying, "I love these guys!" Neptune simply smolders angrily. Neptune later enters the library with Sun, who introduces him to Team RWBY properly. Noticing they are playing a board game, Neptune says that libraries should only be for reading, with Lie Ren agreeing from across the room. However, he is told by Sun to be quiet and not act like a nerd. Neptune simply responds that he is only being intellectual, before introducing himself to Weiss Schnee. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" Team RWBY Investigations When Team RWBY begins their investigations into Roman Torchwick's activities, Neptune is with Sun when he tells the four girls that "friends should always get involved." Neptune asks to come in, and he's partnered with Yang Xiao Long as she goes to visit her "old friend," despite Weiss' protests. During their investigation, Yang and Neptune ride on Bumblebee to go to Junior's club. Unfortunately, Junior has no new information, as Torchwick hadn't come to meet with him since Yang's first appearance at the club. Neptune tries to flirt with Melanie Malachite and Miltiades Malachite, but is unsuccessful. He is seen seemingly getting weak-kneed for Yang, but is also berated by Junior when asked where his men went, as they hadn't came back. As the pair begin to leave, Yang receives Blake's call for help, informing the rest of the team that she and Sun are being chased by Torchwick in the Atlesian Paladin-290. Neptune and Yang take Bumblebee to assist the two of them. Neptune manages to avoid many cars thrown at the two of them by Torchwick, before firing on the mech with his weapon's gun form. He then changes his weapon into its glaive and trident form, before leaping off Bumblebee and driving it into the mech's back. However, despite Sun using his Semblance to aid his friend, the two are knocked off of the highway, leaving Team RWBY to finish the fight. It is later discovered that the two had gone to A Simple Wok, where Sun reassures his friend that he was sure that the girls were safe. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"A Minor Hiccup" *"Painting the Town..." Aftermath and The Dance In the episode "Extracurricular," Neptune is seen with the rest of Team SSSN outside of Beacon Academy. Neptune accompanies Sun to see Ruby Rose, Weiss, and Yang while they are setting up for the upcoming Beacon Dance, asking if they will actually have fog machines after hearing an argument between Yang and Weiss about some of the decoration choices. He later interjects and chastises Sun for not knowing what he's talking about when the latter suggests he can just go to dance in his usual attire. Neptune is later seen being approached by Weiss, who invites him to come with her to the Dance. At the Dance, Neptune is spotted by Jaune laughing with Blake and Sun when it is revealed he in fact turned down Weiss' invitation. Some time later he walks in coincidentally to find Jaune outside on the balcony, where he tries to start a conversation assuming Jaune thought the Dance was lame though complimentary of the girls present. Jaune angrily calls him out as to whether he takes any of the girls he hits on seriously, which flusters Neptune, who asks where this came from. Jaune then reveals that he knows Weiss asked Neptune to the dance, which Neptune tries to evade answering before Jaune demands outright what possible reason Neptune could have turned her down for. Neptune embarrassingly admits he can't dance, which shocks Jaune, given the cool persona Neptune often projects. His anger deflated, a baffled Jaune basically asks Neptune to confirm that he'd rather turn down a girl and hurt her feelings rather than simply admit he can't move in rhythm to music, to which the latter responds affirmatively. Neptune tells Jaune that if he likes Weiss, he won't interfere should he want to pursue her; however, Jaune then turns the question back on him, asking if he genuinely likes Weiss himself. Neptune states that he does, though he doesn't yet know her that well. In response, Jaune suggests that he simply go talk to her and be honest without any of the pretense. Neptune takes his advice to heart and thanks him before telling Jaune he's a cool guy, though the latter sarcastically tells him to stop lying to his face before they part with a reconciliatory fist bump. Neptune is later seen talking to Weiss, before taking a seat next to her alongside the dance floor. After a sterling dance number by Team JNPR, Weiss asks Neptune what changed his mind, before he inclines his head toward a dancing Jaune, commenting to Weiss that she had some good friends looking out for her. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Extracurricular" *"Burning the Candle" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" The Mountain Glenn Mission Neptune and Sun meet up with Team RWBY shortly after Team JNPR's arrival, informing the girls of their mission to shadow a crime specialist. After Oobleck calls for the girls, Sun and Neptune, like JNPR, sympathetically stare at Team RWBY, before going their separate ways. Neptune and Sun arrive during the attack on Vale, but aren't shown to do any on-screen fighting. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Field Trip" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament Neptune and the rest of the members of Team SSSN participate in the tournament. Their first match is against Team NDGO of Shade Academy, from the kingdom of Vacuo. Neptune attempted to flirt with them to no avail, prompting Sun to call him "dumb". When Team SSSN's half of the field was revealed to be an ocean biome, Neptune was horrified, revealing his fear of water. At the start of the battle he immediately fled into the other half and climbed a rock mesa to get away, claiming he was guarding the higher ground as an excuse. Later on he descended again and shot at Octavia Ember to provide covering fire for Sun, but otherwise remained out of the fight until both Sage and Scarlet had been eliminated, leaving Sun alone against the remaining members of Team NDGO. Neptune outright refused to approach the wet side of the field at first, making more excuses to Sun, but eventually joined in the fight after a short argument, shooting Dew Gayl, and then using his trident to electrocute the entire body of water, defeating Team NDGO. After the fight, he was briefly seen dancing in celebration with Sun. '''Episodes Covering These Events' *"New Challengers..." Category:History pages